Robbie's Last Chance
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Robbie has lost everything that mattered. Wendy,His home,His friends and life seems to have lost all hope and meaning.with no where to go and no one to turn to death may be the only way out. Or is it? A peek into Robbie's,dark and violent past. warnings for chapter four,seriously macabre dark subject matter and hints at zombie-vampire Robbie. PLEASE review I love your feedback.
1. Chapter 1

As the rainfall faded to little more then a delicate mist a light fog began to roll down though the hills descending from the mountains and forests beyond town. Near the edge of the city limits and the interstate sat a lone nineteen year old boy named Robbie in a run down old van. Lost in his thoughts and consumed by sad regret and missed chances He was trying to decide where to go. Back to a town where no one really seemed to take him very seriously or care all that much. Back to a home He was not welcome. A girl He had loved but had no clue how to really show His true feelings. A girl who now seemed to simply loathe him. What else? Friends? No not even them anymore. They had ended up wanting to hang out with that stupid little brat who was visiting for the summer. He couldn't understand. He was just a damn kid,what made him so special as to make his friends turn their back on him and make him into little more then a joke? He had even sad his farewell to His only real project that meant anything to him and that was His band.

Memories of how hurt and confused His drummer and bass player looked stung at his heart. They where pretty cool guys,they liked Robbie a lot and didn't give him the problems the people in Gravity falls gave him. Sadly they lived a couple towns over and seeing them was only a twice a week happiness. Saying goodbye to them truly hurt. Robbie had known it wouldn't have been right to simply break it up and go on his own without looking after His band mates. He knew some people in Portland who where kind enough to set them up with some fresh new bands coming up who needed some new people.

Robbie was like that sometimes. He cared,He wanted to do the right thing when he could. Sadly sometimes the violence in his life just made doing the right thing impossible. Sometimes how things where made him someone he didn't want to be. He never wanted to be hated so much. He never wanted to be a jerk,never wanted to be the villain. He just wanted what everyone else seemed to have that he never knew. Happiness and love. Sometimes it seemed as far away as those lonely stars he gazed at while wandering the cemetery at night.

Robbie had spent nearly two weeks out on the road after His Father had thrown him out after they had fought and it had come to psychical violence. He'd been living in that old van now. He spent some time in Portland of course and made a trip over to Seattle before coming back to Gravity Falls. Honestly though Robbie had no idea why he had returned. A part of him wondered if anyone missed him or even noticed He was gone. He would be lying if He said a part of him never loved that town and actually missed it a lot despite how badly things had turned there for him over the last few weeks.

He rested his head in his arms against the steering wheel and choked back tears he refused to let fall. In truth He didn't want to go away forever. He only had four hundred dollars to his name. His few belongings and a makeshift bed in the back of a van. Out there there was the road to either Portland or if He felt like pushing further back to Seattle Washington. Despite how bad things had gotten back home in Gravity Falls It was where he was born and grew up. His mother was buried there,His childhood buried with her. His memories and the few happy moments he could recall. He wanted to go home. Go home and hope maybe everything would be okay. If He tried to be honest and open up a little more people may learn to trust him and like having him around. Maybe His Father and stepmother missed him,perhaps even worried a little. He sat up and looked back towards the faint lights of town now partially hidden in the fog and mist. Maybe there was just one last chance. He had to know before leaving everything behind for a uncertain future in a unsafe world.

Robbie made a sharp U-turn and head back towards town,his heart pounding through his chest. He clutched the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles ached slightly,his mind lost in a thousand thoughts of ways to make things better. Just hoping maybe they would give him a chance. Needless to say I'm certain you can imagine things for this poor boy never go quite as he plans. Had he known what was waiting at home He would have just moved on to Portland.

When Robbie pulled into the driveway of his fathers home He noticed a few other cars parked out front and around the corner. Faint music drifted from his home mixed with the sound of laughter and glasses tinkling with ice. Most of the lights shone out across the lawn and He could tell it was another party and it got his hopes up. His Father and Stepmother where usually in a good mood for these occasions and maybe things would go smoothly.

Robbie climbed out of his Van and nervously made his way up to the front door. He swallowed tightly and tried to keep his courage up,knocking on the door as loudly as possible. He waited a moment but no answer came the party inside continued uninterrupted. He tried knocking again,this time pounding with the side of his fist a bit more loudly. Finally someone came and answered the door. A woman with clearly over processed dyed blonde hair and a lavender silk Versace knock off.

She carried a puzzled look on her drunken face briefly before she recognized the boy at the door. She sighed and rolled her eyes before turning towards the dining room to shout,"Richard your dumb ass punk son's at the door!" Before Robbie could really react His menacing Father came striding through his guests looking as calm and composed as possible. He tapped the unfamiliar blonde on the shoulder and gently told her to go get a drink and enjoy herself. He wasted no time in joining Robbie outside,closing the door behind him. Richard grabbed His son by the hood and yanked him rough out of view of anyone inside. His father slammed him up against the garage door and held him tightly by the throat.

Robbie struggled briefly trying to choke out a few words but was struck across his face by the back of his fathers hand. The sharp and familiar pain of his fathers abuse was a harsh shock back to reality.

"Just what the Hell are you doing back her you little bastard? I thought you where skipping town big man and getting the Hell out of our hair finally?! Who told you to come back?! There's nothing here for you brat just take off and don't you ever come back!"

Robbie's eyes began to water faintly as he whimpered and choked out ,"D-Dad p-please listen to me,Dad I missed you,I want to come Home-

Robbie's words where cut off sharply by his Father planting a firm punch across his jaw before kneeing him in the stomach. The pain was sharp and instant He felt his stomach turn and his legs go weak. Robbie fell to the ground and coughed up a slight amount of blood. Holding His sides he looked up at his Father,his blue eyes watered with tears. "D-dad..please..."

He father glared down at him with nothing but hatred and disdain in his eyes.

"You listen to me you sick little freak...Don't you ever come on my property again..I'll shoot you dead and tell everyone you where breaking in...one more thing Stop calling me that...I'm not your father anymore,your dead to me. Now get the Hell out of here before I call the cops!"

He kicked Robbie in the side once more,spitting on him before turning to go back to his party without another word to the boy.

Any hope of keeping his tears in was coming close to failing as Robbie struggled to try to stand. He stumbled back to his van and climbed back into the drivers seat. He tore out of the driveway and shot down the road as fast as he could get the old thing to go. His eyes watered as he clutched the steering wheel again tightly,gritting his teeth,trying to fight back those hated tears. He drove up towards main street stopping just outside Lazy Susan's diner. Robbie gathered his thoughts a moment. He was lost in a mix of heart break,fear and anger. "That's is,,fuck this shit I'm gone..whats here for me? This shit? Fuck it.."

His stomach broke his concentration on his thoughts. He looked over towards the old familiar diner and He almost smiled at the happy memories that flooded back. Maybe He'd eat there one last time before taking off for good. He looked in the rear view a moment at his bruised and bloody face,his nose and mouth ran with a thin trickle of blood ,his eyes red and bloodshot. Robbie's thick black hair was tousled and some of it hung over his face in a mess. He tried for a moment to wipe some of the excess blood away from mouth and nose on his hoodie sleeve. Robbie made a attempt to try to get his hair sorted out with a comb before looking back in the mirror. He looked a little less like Hell and that was good enough around here. Besides no one really noticed or cared right?

Robbie pulled into the diner parking lot and found a space on the far end. He steadied his nerves and took a few deep breaths before getting out and making his way inside. The sounds,smells and sight of the place brought him back to a happier place in time and actually made him smile. It was a crowed busy night at old Lazy Susan's,a couple families and mostly the younger weekend crowd. He didn't feel like running into anyone. He pulled his hood up and hurried to a corner booth with his back to the rest of the patrons. He lifted up his menu and kept his head low. He was Briefly startled by cheerful old Susan herself coming over to personally take His order. She leaned down over the table briefly puzzled by the hunched over boy in the dark gray hoodie. Her happy face turned to one of sadness and concern when she recognized the boy and her heart sank at the sight of his bruised and bloodied face.

"Robbie? Good God kiddo where have you been Hon? Jesus,what Happened to your face?! Are you okay babe? Who did this to you! You need any help?"

Robbie's lower lip and his fingers trembled as He felt the warmth of a few stray tears run down his cheek. He hadn't expected that. He didn't think he would find any real concern or warmth that night. It felt good to know someone cared.

He stammered and struggled for the right words but it was incoherent muttering. Robbie could feel his shame and embarrassment rising. He bit his lower lip and buried his face in his sleeves as he pressed his face into the table top to muffle his sobs.

Susan looked saddened and moved near tears herself. She rested her hand on the boys shoulder and gently rubbed his back.

"shhhh shhh hey its okay Hon,you don't need to tell me anything okay? How about you just relax here and Ill go get your favorite cooked up for you OK babe? I'll be OK I promise you just calm down alright Robbie? "

His face remained buried in his crossed arms and he only nodded faintly as Susan excused herself. The commotion drew little attention from anyone else save for a small Girl in a rose colored sweater who happened to be having dinner with Her brother and their friends after seeing a movie. Her brother had made his way to a nearby booth to hang out with a few of Robbie's former friends who where trying to figure out what to do with the rest of the evening.

The Girl made her way to His booth quietly and stood silent a moment before tugging Robbie's sleeve. The boy looked up and his tear and blood streaked face saddened only more at the sight of none other then Mable Pines,the light some and cheerful sister of the boy who had made him a outcast and a pariah.

In the old days he could have cooked up a rotten comment or some cruel joke to spit out at the girl but not tonight. Her eyes looked him over with shock and a frown spread across her face,here eyes wide and sad. "Robbie? Hey where have you been? Did someone beat you up or something?"All he could is mutter "please just go away kid...i wanna be alone 'kay?"

She sighed and turned away,running back over to her table. Robbie returned to hiding in his hoodie and trying not to draw any attention to himself unaware of Mable talking to Her brother and His old friends pointing His way.

The group of teens sat up,some straining to peer over their booth his way. Hushed whispers and the like exchanged as They tried to make out if it was really Robbie. All they could see was some random dude in a dark hoodie with a mess of black hair peeking out.

Mable returned to His table,this time bringing her brother Dipper to confirm it was really him.

Same as before the Girl gave a tug on Robbie's sleeve a couple times to get his attention. This time the sight of one of the main source of his misery was too much and this time all he could do is sob and choke out a few curses. "comon kid,why the Hell would you bring him over here? I don't need his shit tonight please just go away and leave me alone!"

He pounded his fists on the table and pressed himself into the corner of his booth and faced away from the two.

Dipper remained silent for a moment,fighting the urge to shout back and start another argument. He hadn't expected to see Robbie so battered and messed up. He sighed deeply and shook his head,searching for something to say. Awkwardness being his fashion he stuttered out nervously,"uhh Hey uh Robbie how's it been? Long time right? You..uhh OK? You look pretty banged up man you gonna be alright?"

Robbie didn't say a word,his whole body trembled faintly and he wrung his hands nervously. He finally turned back to them. His face was mostly hidden by his long black hair. His eyes peered out at them from behind the curtain of his dry blood crusted locks. Their faint glimmer was sad and unsettling as neither of the siblings had ever seen the older boy like this.

Robbie could only mutter sarcastically,"sure kid im just fine...never felt better. How about you? How about you fuck off now back to your new friends?"

Dipper frowned and felt that familiar anger rise again. A part of Him thought it was all a ploy for attention,that Robbie had painted himself up with that special effects makeup kit he bought online or something. He didn't trust the guy as far as He could throw him. He had lied so many times before and pulled so much how could he not?

"Fine then Robbie,whatever you say dude,enjoy being alone forever then you creep" Dipper sneered at him at him icily.

The troubled youth turned away from them again and stared blankly out the window. Mabel had the sense to tug Dipper aside and convince him to just go back to their table with her. It was fairly clear there would be no sense in trying to talk to Robbie right now.

When Dipper returned to the table the usual round of questions came and the inevitable answer. Yes it was Robbie,Yes he was pissed off and Yes,sadly He looked like someone had beaten him to a pulp.

While the small group of kids went back and fourth about what to do about Robbie Susan returned from the kitchen with Robbie's favorite usual and a strawberry milkshake.

Robbie would have continued to just stare out into the streetlights and the foggy night had it not been for a gentle tap on the shoulder by Susan. Robbie was startled for a moment before turning to face her. His heart melted a little and he couldn't help but make a weak smile. It had been awhile since he had really eaten anything besides gas station chips and pretzels.

His eyes began to water again. He didn't really know what to say. He tried anyway.

"Thanks Susan..I mean it..thanks for being so cool all the time..it means a lot..."

The middle aged woman leaned down and kissed the boy on his head and smiled.

"I know it does Robbie. I'm just glad to see you around again...I was worried we'd never see you around again. You just take your time and relax awhile ok?

Robbie nodded faintly and smiled a little

He hadn't eaten that well in awhile,even at home His Father kept the food locked up and rarely ever let Robbie have anything as He maintained the antiquated notion that Robbie was a full adult the day he turned eighteen and therefore had to pay his own way from then on.

While Robbie was focused on eating Wendy had sat silently at the booth with Dipper and was debating on whether or not to talk to him. She had no clue that their breakup had a actual significance to the poor boy. She assumed his desperate attempts to woo her back where based on a singularly driven desire to get back into her pants and nothing more. She never considered He may have actually loved her. Like everyone else in town She was completely in the dark about the abuse at home,the neglect and pain that was His reality.

She watched him from across the diner as he ravenously devoured the meal Susan had brought him. She couldn't see much of his face as it was obscured by the hood and his ratty long black hair that looked like it needed a combing desperately.

Dipper could tell by the look on Her face Wendy had wanted to go over to Robbie. His felt His stomach knot at the thought of Her going back to Him,won over by pity for the guy he saw as a psycho loser.

"Wendy? Are you ok? " Dipper asked hesitantly before swallowing nervously.

She sighed deeply and looked down at the table,"I dunno Dip. Just thinking. Is he really as banged up as Mabel said? Any idea what happened to Him?"

Dipper rolled His eyes and muttered,"You know Him Wendy,He's a liar and a creep. Its probably makeup or something. He's just trying to get attention,don't buy into it.."

Mabel kicked Dippers leg from under the table and yelled at him sharply,"Not cool Dipper! That's so frigging mean! I don't think He's faking it! Somebody hurt him bad and you know it! You just don't want Wendy paying attention to anyone else!

Dipper's face was bright red and flushed from embarrassment as Wendy looked at him with a raised brow.

They where unaware while they where talking Robbie had noticed Wendy and for a brief moment found himself staring at Her lost in heartache. He wished He could go over to Her but He remembered the last time He tried to talk to her and he tried to kiss her only to be slapped. He had been hit enough for one night. He quickly finished eating and slipped out unnoticed.

At his table He had left a wadded up twenty dollar bill for Susan.

Wendy looked over to Robbie's booth and was frustrated to see he had left before she could get a chance to speak to him,to at least see for herself if he was genuinely hurt.

He had left of course and by the time She was able to run out into the parking lot He was long gone in His van trying to collect his thoughts again and decide where to go for the night the cops or locals wouldn't hassle him for parking. A Hotel room would be nice but He had to stretch out His money as long as possible. The setup in His van was okay for the most part. He laid out a old persian rug on the floor of the van and covered the rear door windows with black curtains. He kept His clothes in a small wooden child sized dresser,His laptop and cell phone usually in the top drawer under his socks and underwear. A twin sized mattress with dark red sheets and a a gray comforter scattered with pillows was warm and comfortable enough for now but He feared what winter might be like in a van. It wasn't much but it was better then the room in the basement where his father had moved him when His Stepmother had wanted a special room just for Her clothes and shoes.

Robbie decided to drive out to the old RV park outside of town to claim a decent spot where hopefully no one would bother him. He liked it a little out there in the park. It was peaceful and the surrounding forests where beautiful by day. When night fell of course it was another story. Like most of the area around town it seemed cursed by the supernatural and bizarre. Robbie was no fool though,He kept a large WWII era knife that was his grandfathers in the glove box of the van.

The drive through town brought back a flood of memories of happier times spent there before that damn lousy brat had come along. The fog still hung heavy over the streets and rolled over the rooftops like a eerie specter.

Robbie drove on for awhile until He made his way to the old RV park where he found a empty spot under some large old pine trees that gave him enough privacy from unwanted attention.

It didn't take long for Robbie to climb in the back of his van and kick his sneakers off and toss his hoodie aside and collapse in a exaugshted aching pile on his bed. He pulled the faded old Misfits concet T off and ran his fingers across the raised ridges of his ribs and felt around for his wounds from earlier. His sore bruised face and body ached as he tried desperately to find a comfortable position. How could His father do that to him again? He may not have been the best son in the world but He didn't deserve this. His eyes watered again as his loneliness began to wash over him again. He laid in the darkness with his mind and his memories to keep him company,eerie sounds echoed through the surrounding forests and a faint rain began to fall against the roof of the van.

Robbie felt those tears he hated so much run down his bruised cheeks as all He could think of was Wendy. He wished He hadn't seen Her at Lazy Susan's Diner. He never stopped missing Her. The last time He had felt peaceful or safe was the night she held him in Her arms and they had fallen to sleep together on a camping trip. Her fingers caressing his smooth black hair,her heart beat like a lullaby. He remembered how good it felt to lay beside her and share his dreams with someone who wouldn't laugh at Him. She seemed to be the only person that used to believe in him. He never got the chance to tell Her He had loved Her. He wanted to tell Her for so long but His fear got in the way. He wished he had the talent to really write her a song,to give her something to show how much she meant to Him. He had failed though in every way possible and it ate at his heart to live with it. They say when your as young as Robbie is your first love certainly isnt your last. This gave him little comfort because prior to Her Robbie had never even kissed a girl. He had only been that creepy jerk the girls avoided or made fun of. For Robbie it did feel like the last time He would ever know love.

He drifted off to sleep haunted by the last words she had ever spoken to him as He tried one last time to win her heart.

"Just drop dead Robbie,I never want to see you again you scumbag why don't you just go drive off a cliff you freak?! Rot in hell you creep!"

With that she had slammed the door in his face without even taking the gift he had brought for Her. He remembered going home that night to be thrown down the stairs by His father for coming home late,the fight that would finally end with Him being thrown out of his home to fend for himself. It was on the top ten list of worst moments of his young life.

That was the story of His life so far. Being rejected by the people He loved,abused by a Father who never loved Him and forgotten by a town that never seemed to care.

Yet the sad truth remained. Robbie would always Love that town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~Sweet Memories and sad awakening~

A soft summer breeze whispered through a vast field ablaze with the colors of countless wildflowers. The tall grass nodded gently,the clouds tumbled and billowed up over one another in a beautiful azure sky. Beneath the summer sky two young lovers laid hidden amongst the flowers and tall grass locked in each others arms. Their lips locked in a deep kiss,the boys heart raced and he felt lost in a moment he wanted to last forever. His hands caressed the girls waist and traveled slowly and trembling to the heaving mounds of her breasts. "HEY! Robbie! Whoa whoa slow down dude! We're not there yet got it?!

Robbie ceased his caresses and sat up startled and a bit embarrassed. He gazed down at the pretty red head laying on his hooded jacket and felt his heart race ever more. "...I..I'm sorry Wendy..I guess I got too excited. You okay babe?" Nervous beads of sweat ran down his face and neck as he struggled to keep in his embarrassment. His kohl lined blue eyes shimmered like two sapphires as the wind pushed a few stray locks of his onyx black hair across his flushed face. His eyes always won Her over. The cute way he nervously bit his lower lip,he had a hidden sweetness no one else seemed to see.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you dude? Your lucky your cute or I'd bust your lip for grabbing the girls."

Robbie rubbed the nape of his neck and smiled nervously."Hey...Wendy...You know we've been going out now a few weeks..I...ummmm I just wanna say...I'm really happy when I'm with you...no joke babe...I miss you when were apart..."

Wendy was briefly stunned a moment,even more so when Robbie leaned down and kissed Her gently on the lips. He knelt down and held her close. Robbie muttered softly in Her ear," I want this to last forever Wendy..."

She rested her head against the boys chest and listened to his heavy beating heart and felt his faint trembling.

"Yeah Robbie...I want this to last too..."

Robbie awoke with a gasp and sat up bathed in a light sweat. He looked around confused briefly forgetting where he was. His eyes adjusted to the dim light of the back of his van and he realized he was back to reality. The sunlight beamed through the slits between the curtains covered the rear windows and birds filled the air outside with their sweet song.

"...Just a dream again...I hate that dream...I wish I could just forget You Wendy...

The lonely boy sighed deeply and looked around the van for his shirt and hoodie. He looked at two deep horizontal scars that lay across both his arms. He shivered at the sight of them and pulled his fingerless black gloves on that came above the wrist. Robbie winced a little as the fabric of his old Misfits shirt passed over his bruises from the previous night. He picked up a old CD laying on the floor and looked at his reflection and sighed sadly once more.

"Damn..I still look like shit...man life sucks..."

Robbie brushed some of his hair aside and dug through his old canvas bag for his first aide supplies.

In time that had once been spent styling his hair,lining his eyes and trying to cover his acne Robbie now sat applying neosporin and band aids to his bruised face. At the very least He could cover the ugly bruises and welts his father had given him.

Robbie looked over his face again in the CD reflection and shrugged to himself. "tch..fuck it. Good enough I guess..."

They boy tugged a pair of dark gray high tops on and sprayed himself quickly with some the cologne Wendy had given him for his birthday. He opened up the back of his van and climbed out and stretched. "phew I gotta air this thing out ,reeks like hell back there..."

Robbie looked around at the empty RV park and was happy to see no one was there nor where there any signs of anything odd.

He pulled out his guitar and sat in a patch of clover and began to strum the melody to "Iris" Humming along with the intro,gritting his teeth in frustration from time to time as his fingers struggled to make the notes,missing some from time to time.

He never gave up though. Music really was more to him then just a way to show off and get attention. It was a way He could share what was really in his heart. Robbie lacked the words to really express himself. He didn't really like to talk to people,He seldom knew what to say. A lot of people easily wrote Him off as a obnoxious punk,just a dumb kid. Robbie was far from dumb. He just never had the home life a kid needs to grow and thrive. Music was his voice. Sometimes that voice was dark and uneasy,sometimes deep and beautiful. Sometimes it reflected his insecurities and his fear. Music was the escape and what He hoped could set him free some day.

So there he sat among the summer clover struggling to learn a new song,a song dear to his heart. Lost for a moment in His own world and for just a little while forgetting everything that was wrong in the real world.

His quite moment was briefly disrupted by the sudden appearance of crazy old Man Mcgucket popping up out of nowhere laughing about God only knows what.

Robbie jumped up and grasped his guitar ready to swing it into "Whoa dude! What the fuck man?! Where the Hell did you come from your crazy ass old dude?! Get lost!"

The teens threats registered little with the unbalanced old man who simply wandered off on his way just as fast as He had appeared. Robbie grumbled to himself as he sat back down to return his attention to his guitar.

Back in Town Mabel had awoke to find Dipper had beat her to the waffles and the bacon downstairs and had joined Him and Grunkle Stan for breakfast. She carried her cute little pig waddles snuggled up in Her arms patting his bristly little head.

Grunkle Stan looked up from his paper and smiled."Mornin sweet pea,get some waffles before your brother eats them all"

Dipper smiled and scooted over on the bench seat to make room for his sister.

"Hey Mable what took you so long? You get lost or something between here and our room?"

The cheerful girl smirked and bonked Her brother on the head. "No dum dum I over slept duhhhh We don't have enough rooms to get lost."

Dipper rolled his eyes and furrowed his brow" Mable I wasn't serious you know.."

"Whatever bro,hush its waffle time.."

The Girl happily dug into the Belgian style waffles that Grunkle Stan had made with surprising skill.

She stopped eating a moment and looked out the window at the sun kissed morning. She was happy to see the rains had passed finally and Her and Dipper could go out and explore the town again. Her thoughts suddenly returned to seeing poor Robbie battered and beaten at Lazy Susan's last night.

She tapped Dipper on His shoulder and asked,"Hey Dipper did you and Wendy ever find Robbie last night? Is he OK?"

Dipper sighed with slight annoyance and looked down at the table. "No,geez I'm sure He's OK. Wendy went out after Him but the jerk had driven off,quit worrying about that creep."

Stan looked up from His paper with a raised eyebrow and turned towards Dipper.

"What happened to Robbie? I haven't seen him around a couple weeks now. That kid OK?"

Mable frowned and pouted a little. "No he was all beat up and sad an junk last night and ol dipwad here thinks its all a joke"

Stan set down his paper and clenched his fist tightly and grumbled a unmentionable curse under his breath. "Dammit Richard,that son of a...shoot..Guys You have any idea where that kid went? Where he might go?

Dipper looked at Grunkle Stain slightly puzzled. Who was Richard and since when does he care about Robbie?

"He left the table and went to grab his coat. "look you two,finish up and get dressed OK? You gotta help me find Robbie. I'm gonna go call Wendy's Dad to come help us look OK?

Dipper set down his waffle and asked,"Grunkle Stan whats wrong? Who's Richard?"

Stan groaned deeply and looked out the window out into the nearby woods.

"He's Robbie's old man OK? ..look you guy are just visitors here..you don't know how things are or what goes on behind closed doors...Robbie's Dad likes to drink. He likes to drink and use His son as a punching bag...beat him so bad last summer he broke two ribs and knocked a tooth out..I told that bastard to lay off,this town ain't gonna let a thing like that go on around here..He laid off for awhile but now it seems like its back to the same old crap with the jerk. He's probably been at it awhile again. We gotta find Robbie and get him some help if its not too late."

Dipper was stunned silent for a moment. His arch rival. That obnoxious jerk that made him miserable and tossed him into the garbage cans and threatened him. Dipper actually felt sudden pity and even sadness for Robbie? Could it be he didn't mean to be the way he was? Somebody was hurting him in secret. Somebody made his everyday life Hell behind closed doors.

His thoughts suddenly went back to Grunkle Stan's last words.

"Wait,too late? Too late for what?

Stan stared out the window silently briefly a moment before turning to face Dipper.

"You guys listen up...don't spread this OK? About three years ago on Halloween when it got real bad at home...Robbie tried to end His own life out in the woods. I found him by accident almost bled out under a tree. He slit both his wrists up,not across...He wasn't looking for attention. That's how you do it when your serious. He meant to die that day...kid wasn't even 15 back then. If hes out there alone and hurt again...with all that's been going on he might try again...guys I cant let that happen."

Mabel's eyes watered as she sniffled a little."poor Robbie.." Mabel had been one of the few people who ever tried to be kind to the dark brooding boy,it was her sweet nature to reach out to anyone she thought was sad and alone. To hear the truth behind His angst and bad attitude made Her little chest ache.

Dipper felt his heart sink and his stomach churn as he recalled all the things he had said,all the pranks and jokes he played on him. Even that time He got Soos to beat him up for hanging around Mable. He remembered that brief moment after Wendy had stormed off and left Robbie alone in his van after she found out about the stolen song with the hidden message He had seen Robbie crying. Dipper had actually gotten a kick out of seeing him like that at the time now realized maybe He had been a jerk too in his own way. Maybe He had just made things worse for the poor guy. In truth their whole rivalry had started because He had showed him up and embarrassed Him in front of His friends the first night they met. After that it went straight to Hell from there.

Dipper Pines wasn't a bad kid by any measure at all. He didn't like having this guilt weighing on his heart. If anything bad did happen to Robbie He would never be able to forgive himself for driving another person to such a sad and lonely end.

Dipper left the table and ran towards the stairs. He shouted back to Mabel ,"I'm gonna go get dressed Mabel,you call everyone you can and tell them to meet us out front! We gotta find Robbie!"

Meanwhile alone in his clover patch Robbie continued to search for his song. Getting closer and closer despite his struggling to playing "Iris" A new piece for his repertoire. His fingertips where starting to become raw and sore as He struggled with each string to find the right notes.

Completely unaware that at that moment He was missed,He was loved and people,even old foes did care.


	3. Chapter 3

~Pictures of You~

Wendy gazed out across the forests beyond her backyard lost in her thoughts. Sitting by her bedroom window side she held a small box in her hands filled with memories. There were photos of Robbie and Her together at concerts and parties,photos she took of special places they had found exploring together. There where a few she had convinced Him to let Her take when she was going through a artsy period with photography.

They showed Robbie sitting alone by the lake or his face peering through tall grass in their secret field. In each one she had captured his sad eyes glimmering like deep blue gems. Before now she had never noticed how much loneliness was written on His face. He just looked lost,sometimes even afraid. Wendy was only human of course and couldn't help but notice despite the light acne on his lower cheek he was cute. Almost handsome. That mid length asymmetric onyx hair that rested against his sharp cheek bones and pale skin.

Her eyes widened as she placed Her hand over her heart to feel its tremulous beating.

Was it possible She still had feelings for Robbie? Wendy sat and thought over the rather brief list of negatives that had driven them apart and in hindsight they were relatively tame compared to the other guys she had dated.

It wasn't being late for Dates,missing them altogether or really even the song with the hidden message it was the lying. She knew he had a hard time writing lyrics so stealing a obscure old song and tailoring it to fit her wasn't really that big a deal. It was just all the lies. Why did He have to lie so damn much? It always made her suspicious of his intentions,always wondering if maybe he had another girl the next town over or something.

She was startled a bit by Her phones shrill ring tone and set her box of photos down and went over to her dresser and answered her cell," Hey Mable,whats up short stuff?

The girl answered breathlessly,"Hey can you get over here to the mystery shack real quick? Were all gonna go out and look for Robbie before something bad happens to Him ok?"

Wendy went silent a moment before answering softly,"Yeah Mable...I'll be right over ok? Just gimme a sec. I'll see you soon."

Wendy hung up and went over to Her closet and grabbed her hat while she dialed Robbie's Number. Hard to believe She still had him in her contacts. It rang several times before going directly to voice mail of course. "Hey s'up this is Robbie,sorry I missed ya. Leave your digits and I'll get back at you. Later."

She sighed deeply and hung up and tucked Her phone in her pocket as she made her way downstairs. She left a note for Her Dad telling Him where she was heading. She went for her bike and set off down the road towards the mystery shack,her thoughts once more focused on Her sullen little raven Robbie.

While Mabel and Dipper set about calling up their friends to come help search for Robbie Grunkle Stan sat at his desk after having talking to Sheriff Blubs and Dept Durland about the current situation with the missing teen. The middle aged man sighed grumpily and cracked his knuckles loudly before lighting a cigar. Sitting on his desk in a small frame with his pictures of friends and family was a picture of a small skinny kid with a goofy smile and messy black hair. He sat quietly looking at the photo remembering what Robbie was like when He was Dippers age. He knew even back then something was wrong in that kids house. He remembered when He had first met him a few years back.

It was on a hot summer day a few years back when a shy awkward skinny kid first came to visit the Mystery shack almost every day to sit in the book corner for hours and pour over the old books about lake monsters and ghosts. Sometimes He would buy a couple with crumpled old five dollar bills,sometimes he'd just sit there and read quietly. Stan noticed He was almost always dirty and sometimes had large bruises on his skinny little arms or a palm mark across his face. He knew all too well what they meant. His own childhood had been pretty rough growing up in a lousy section of Portland back in the 50's. It didn't take long before He had a name for the lanky little guy. Robbie. It was no secret Stan hated kids hanging around his store. Usually He'd chase them out but He made a exception for Robbie. At least He did buy the books once in awhile and unlike the other kids didn't run around or make noise. He just sat there in his little world reading. Robbie didn't really say much. He mumbled mostly and avoided eye contact with him usually but once in awhile He'd get the kid to laugh by doing a little slight of hand magic for him. It was hard even for someone as hard hardhearted as Stan not like the little guy. Seemed like He didn't have a single friend in the world.

One of the worst memories He had was finding Him in the woods that fateful day Robbie had tried to end his own life. Stan had decided to go out for a afternoon walk through the woods near the Mystery shack to try to clear his head. When He turned a corner He noticed a pair of legs laying out from behind a large old long needle pine. He quickened his pace and was shocked by what he found. There was Robbie white as a sheet. His eyes where lulling into the back of his head and he swayed slowly,his mouth agape. Running up his arms where two horrifying deep horizontal cuts running with his blood. The cuts where so deep He could see the muscle and sinew beneath the top layer of skin. He remembered ripping up his scarf and wrapping the kids arms,the frantic 911 call. That bastard father of his was slick enough to convince the cops His son was insane. Robbie spent three long months alone up state in a mental hospital. His only visitor was Stan. He just couldn't turn his back on that sad kid.

His attention was shot back to the present day by Mabel shouting His name down the hall to come out front.

He made he way out to the small group gathered there and looked over to see the sheriffs car pull up.

Some of Robbie's old friends Nate and Lee and oddly enough even lazy Susan had showed up unexpectedly. Wendy came up shortly there after on Her bike wearing a sad and worried look on her pretty face. The only person who wasn't there was Dipper who had apparently wandered off to go search for Robbie on His own.

While His search party was gathered the boy in question remained sitting alone in his clover patch still struggling to master "Iris" as best he could. His fingertips where getting a bit raw and He grit his teeth in frustration. Robbie turned his attention away from his guitar a moment and looked up at the sky watching the soft tumbling white clouds roll over one another in a froth pushed by the summer wind.

"Shit I need a break,I'm gonna smash this thing if I don't...I didn't think this would be so hard to learn damn.."

He sighed deeply and sat his guitar aside and laid himself out in the clover and stared up at the sky. He hadn't watched the clouds since He was really little. It was relaxing to do so again.

As Robbie relaxed in a clover field Dipper was wandering down a old trail in the woods towards a old Park He knew Robbie hung out in from time to time. As He made his way down the old path dappled with the shadows of the sun pouring through the tree tops above he heard some faint rustling up ahead and stopped. In the distance a few stray crows cawed and a faint breeze blew down the path. Dipper gulped and rung his hands nervously fearing one of the many strange and bizarre creatures that haunted those forests may be ready to attack him at any second. The rustling grew closer to him and Dipper winced in fear and ducked as a figure burst from the bushes up ahead!

His brief terror quickly faded to annoyance when he looked up to see it was just crazy old man Mcgucket rambling on about CIA brain chips,Liz Taylor shot JFK and men on the moon in 1929.

Dipper stood back up and dusted himself off and sighed in annoyance and muttered,"What the heck are you doing out here?"

The old man replied with a maniacal laugh,"Oh I'm just out for my morning constitution before the aliens come back for my liver! "

Dipper groaned and pushed past Mcgucket and yelled,"look I don't have time for your crazy junk today man I gotta find Robbie!"

The old man laughed again and followed Dipper a ways before catching up with him and tapping him on the shoulder. In a brief lucid moment He told Dipper,"Ohhh that spooky kid with the van? He's out in the old RV park out on Larkspur Road!"

Dipper spun around surprised and excited. "Wow really?! So that's where he's been? I hope He's OK! Thanks old Man Mcgucket!

The old man wandered off again and yelled back,"Glad to help,oh remember the end is near! The prophecy is nigh! The streets will run with blood ALIENS CREATED THE INTERNET! OJ WAS INNOCENT!"

With that final bout of madness He was off again about his secret and strange affairs.

Dipper simply shook his head and ran off down the path to cut through the field to the old RV park. He knew a path there He and Mable had taken with Wendy to watch a star shower a few weeks back.

It didn't take long for Dipper to make his way to the park and almost immediately caught sight of that familiar old van. He stopped running when he noticed a figure sprawled out on the ground and realized it was Robbie. His stomach knotted when He remembered what Grunkle Stan had said earlier about Robbie trying to end His life and He feared he was too late.

He ran over to Him bleary eyed and fearful shouting His name.

"Robbie No! Oh God NO! "

Robbie sat up startled and confused and yelled,"AHHHHHHHH! What the Hell!?"

Dipper jumped back frightened having thought Robbie was dead

"AAAAAAAA! ZOMBIE!"

Robbie sat up confused and puzzled by Dippers presence and behavior.

"Dipwad? What the hell are you doing here kid? Shouldn't you be digging around Wendy's laundry for panties or something you little creep..."

Dipper glared at Robbie with tears running down his cheeks angrily clenching his fists.

"Your a freaking jerk you know that Robbie?! I was scared you where dead! I was out looking for you! I know what you tried to do a few years ago! I was so scared you killed yourself out here all alone! Cant you stop being a asshole for a few minutes?!"

Robbie sat silently wide eyed and stunned. He clutched his guitar and gazed nervously at His gloved wrists.

Dipper sighed deeply as he looked Robbie over. The bruises and marks obviously where real and clumsily bandaged. He looked so pitiable and frail. He had never noticed how thin Robbie had gotten,His eyes looked sad and sunken. He didn't need anymore yelling. Dipper decided for the first time to try to actually talk to the guy.

Dipper walked over and asked,"Hey can we just talk for once Robbie? All we ever do is fight and it gets us nowhere. Can I sit?"

The sullen nineteen year old hung his head and shrugged. "Whatever kid,its a free country...knock yourself out..."

Dipper sat near him in the clover and looked down at the ground for a moment trying to find the right thing to say.

"Robbie..listen...I know things have never been great between us. I just wanna say I think I started a lot of it...I just came here and embarrassed you in front of your friends and then..well you know with Wendy...I got you beat up twice and ...I dunno...I feel like I have no right to hate you so much. Not when I was always provoking you. What I'm trying to say is In sorry Robbie...I'm so sorry.."

Robbie remained silent,his head low and his face hidden behind his hair. He muttered sullenly,"Why should it matter to you now? Why give a shit all of a sudden?"

Dipper bit his lower lip and sighed. "Look I know what happened to you...Grunkle Stan told me. You tried to kill yourself...You where so young..I mean I've heard of adults sure but no one that young so sad and desperate they want to die. I didn't know Your Dad...your Dad beats you...I mean I cant even imagine what you've been through and I feel like a jerk because its like I just added to your...your pain. I thought your whole attitude was just a big act you know? I don't wanna fight with you anymore...I wanna try to be friends Robbie. "

Robbie looked over towards Dipper and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked like He might actually cry. "I don't know why He had to go and tell you all that...It wasn't any of your business dipwad...So what now? You get to keep playing little Mr. Perfect and act all caring and shit so you can impress Wendy? Your pretty fucking transparent kid..." Robbie pulled off his left glove and looked down at his arm. He traced his finger across the raised jagged scar and looked over to Dipper.

He held out his exposed arm so He could see the pale pink scar that ran up the pale flesh of his arm. "Satisfied brat? This get you off or something?"

Dipper groaned and sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples as he tried his very best to hold back his anger. "Look Robbie I promise its not like that,if I didn't really care I wouldn't be here! Why do you have to be like that all the time?! Not everyone in the whole worlds out to get you! What the hells your problem?!"

Robbie shoved Dipper in the chest hard enough to knock him over and shouted,"YOU'R My fucking problem brat! You just came into MY town and took MY friends and then took MY girl! What the fuck are you even going to do with her?! Your freakin balls probably haven't even dropped yet you little bitch!"

Robbie grabbed Dipper by his collar and screamed in his face," I love Her you little asshole and you took her away from me! She was the only good thing in my rotten life and you made her hate me!"

Dippers mind raced as he was shook violently,His only reaction was to fight back as best He could by kicking at Robbie,He started swinging his balled up little fists and caught a lucky blow across Robbie's already sore jaw sending him falling back holding his face.

Dipper pulled himself up on his feet and shouted at Robbie so loudly his voiced cracked several times,"No one made Her hate you but YOU Robbie! You did that all on your own! You blame me for all your problems?! Fuck you man! All you did was lie to her and make excuses you dirt bag! Why cant you stop being a creep and man up for once?!"

Robbie just sat with his head lowered and his face lost in his hair. He stumbled up on His feet and picked up his guitar. Robbie rubbed his sore jaw and glared at Dipper."I'm outta here..I don't need this shit anymore..."

Dipper felt his heart sink,He didn't mean for things to turn this bad so quickly.

Dipper followed after Robbie and tugged on his sleeve,"Robbie please listen to me..I'm really sorry...I shouldn't have said those things! I'm sorry!

Robbie stopped and muttered softly,"No kid...your kinda right you know?...its not your fault for telling it like it is...Its my own. I fuck up everything I touch...I made Wendy miserable..My Dads right...If I didn't fuck up so much He wouldn't lose his patience..."

Dipper looked up at the older male and said,"Nothing gives Him the right to hurt you Robbie,everyone makes mistakes,nobody is perfect you know...Robbie I don't want to see anyone like this...I don't want to see you so messed up and alone...please believe me...when I thought you where dead I didn't know what to do..I would have felt bad the rest of my life...Your still alive Robbie..Your still here. You were never meant to die like that. Was that night the worst that He ever hurt you? Do you remember what happened?

Robbie shuddered and his breathing changed a little like He was struggling to keep himself together. He looked down at Dipper and sighed deeply. "Whats it to you kid? " he sank back to the ground where he sat hunched over holding his knees. "

Dipper sat down beside Him nervously and cleared his throat before saying,"It might help Robbie...maybe opening up might make it hurt less.."

Robbie sat silently for a moment thinking it over and in a way the kid was right. He hadn't spoken a word of it since the day He tried to end his own life. If anything He labored for years to keep it all covered up out of fear His friends would think He was mental. He never wanted Wendy to know He had tried to kill himself and spent time in a mental hospital. Wendy avoided guys with too much baggage or too much drama. He wanted so badly to be perfect for Her but ended up failing anyway. Living with the memories and keeping them buried did more harm then good.

He looked over to the younger boy nervously and muttered,"You really wanna hear the story?"

Dipper nodded silently.

Robbie sighed deeply and despite the trembling and stammer in his voice He began the sad recollection of one of the worst nights of his young life.

" It was the night before Halloween...I wanted to hang out with my friends that night and see Marilyn Manson in Portland. I had saved up for weeks to get to that concert...I was so stoked but Man I paid with my ass when I got home...It wasn't the fall down the stairs or the first punch that hurt so much as what Dad did to me next. I made the mistake of coming home late and getting caught and again . Dad just wailed on me with everything he had..That bitch step mom of mine just watched the whole thing...She was smirking like it was all a joke..."

Dipper sat silently and listened,feeling his guilt rise with each moment the story went on.

Unaware the real horror was coming.

The beating had indeed been worse then usual. Robbie had trembled with pain and tried to run for the door that night only to be grabbed by the collar by his father and thrown into a wall. He picked him up again by he nape of his neck and dragged him to the kitchen.

"You lying sneaky little bastard I warned you not to disobey me you little freak...I guess I've got no choice but to teach you some respect the only way that works..."

As Robbie continued his tale Dippers eyes grew wide in horror as He had already anticipated where it was leading to next.

His Father had turned on the front burner and waited till the surface glowed bright orange,a sadistic smile spread across his face. Robbie's eyes widened in horror and he struggled as he broke into a terrified sweat.

He couldn't break away from His brutal Fathers steel grip,breaking into a terrified sweat with tears running down his face Robbie screamed," Dad no! No! No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I wont stay out late again I swear please don't do this! Dad stop! "

His father grabbed his hand and pulled it roughly towards the stove top.

"Heh heh I guess you wont be playing your guitar for awhile you little queer"

Before Robbie could beg for any mercy His eyes shot open as wide as possible and a ear splitting scream burst from his lips as the burner made contact with His pale thin fingertips. The instant pain was intense and sickening. The arid smell of burning flesh filled the air as his skin blistered and popped as his fingertips seared.

Robbie screamed and sobbed loudly. He broke away from his Father and ran from the kitchen,across the living room and out the front door to his van.

Robbie spent that night hiding in His van under the bridge. The fear of his Father and what He had done drove him to what would have been his final act of desperation had it not been for Grunkle Stan.

He remembered seeing Grunkle Stan briefly before blacking out.

Robbie looked back over to Dipper and held his left hand out to him.

"...it hurt so bad kid..My finger tips had to be bandaged for weeks..I couldn't even pick anything up...I still cant play like I used to..."

Dipper took his hand and looked at his finger tips. They had marbled scars that reminded him of flesh colored melted wax.

"Robbie...Jesus Christ Dude..."

Robbie lowered his head again and shuddered. "Yeah.."

The older male gently tugged his hand back and held it close to his chest.

Then it finally happened. He finally began to cry. He made that cracked sad little whimper of a cry boys make when they try their best to fight back their tears,his face was flushed and his eyes hidden again behind his long black bangs. He snarled out angrily between his sobs,"You have any idea how much it hurts?! I cant even do the one thing I was good at anymore,you and everyone else you sit there and fucking laugh at me when I miss notes,you fucking laughed just like Wendy!"

Dipper nervously stammered,"N-no Robbie it wasn't like that! We didn't know,how could we?! You never tell anyone whats wrong! "

Dipper looked around nervously and searched himself for anything he could possibly say to calm Robbie down. He tried to reach out to him but only got his hand smacked away.

Without a word Robbie stood up and slung His guitar over His shoulder. He walked over to his van. Dipper followed after him. "Robbie wait! Where are you going?! Everyone's looking for you! We want to help! Don't go!"

The sullen male rubbed tears out of his eyes angrily rather then let Dipper see him cry again.

"I don't need people feeling bad for me like im some loser,i hate that fake pity bullshit man"

Robbie turned back to Dipper,his lower lip eyes watered and he stammered as best he could,"No Dipper I gotta go...I gotta get out of here..its too late...I gotta find a new town,someplace they don't know me..I cant stay here anymore...everyone thinks I'm stupid...everyone either hates me or they just don't give a shit about me..When I see this town...when I see Her...My heart hurts and I wanna die again...I wish no one had found me...I wish I had just died..."

Dipper grabbed the sleeve of Robbie's Hoodie and clutched it tightly.

"DONT SAY THAT! Please don't go Robbie,a lot of people care about you! Wendy still cares! Dude shes out looking for you too I promise!"

Robbie didn't say a word. He just shoved Dipper away from him,climbed in his van and peeled off as fast as he could.

Dipper shouted after him and tried to run a ways behind the van but ran out of strength. He watched it vanish around the corner leaving a trail of kicked up dust behind it.


	4. Chapter 4

~Content warning~

The following chapter contains explicit language strong violence and disturbing content that was VERY difficult for Me to write about. Enough so I will never use it in a story again as it is painfully too close and familiar to me from my own childhood. Once more be warned this is a dark and disturbing chapter.

~Seraphina

~The Monster In The Park~

The search party that had assembled For Robbie at the old Mystery Shack little more then a hour ago was spread out to key search points known to be the youths most common haunts. The Sheriff and His Deputy where arguing with Stan whether or not to bring State troopers into the search while Nate and Lee went off to check the old quarry. Wendy wandered alone through the cemetery She knew Robbie liked to frequent a lot. The summer air was alive with the drowsy hum of bees and cicadas,the tombstones cast their long slender noon shadows across the manicured cemetery lawn. Stone Virgin Mary's and angels stood silent watch over the dead,their lifeless cold eyes staring off into some distance unseen by those living.

The red headed girl had never been fond of graveyards until Robbie had come along and shown Her the hidden beauty of such places. The intricate 19th century wrought iron fence that became ablaze with delicate climbing roses. The graceful hidden pond in the center of the cemetery She never knew existed where two lone swans drifted together across the lily pad strewn water. The owls nest inside the tall old birch tree Robbie had shown her with the cute little owl chicks nestled together. That magical night She shared Her first kiss with him at dusk as the fairy like fire flies flickered and danced around them among the tombstones. Robbie had this hidden gift for showing Her the hidden beauty in things most people found eerie or ugly. Robbie could make a old graveyard a magical place.

Her thoughts where pulled from that sweet place within Her sacred memories by the shrill ring tone of Her cell phone demanding her attention. She saw Dippers name pop up and she quickly answered,"Dipper? Whats up little dude?"

Dippers voice was nervous and a little breathless. His tone was frantic. "Wendy I found Robbie! He was here at that old RV park you took me and Mable to remember?! He got really upset and just took off back towards town,where are you at?!"

as soon as you can ok?

Wendy felt her heart race as her body went numb as she managed to gasp out a reply,"I'm at the old cemetery..I thought He might be here...I'll head back into town Dipps...Meet Me at the diner ok?" Dipper agreed to meet her there before hanging up leaving Wendy to run back to her bike. She tore out of the parking lot sending a cloud of dust into the air as she pedaled as fast as she could out back onto the road back towards town.

Dipper ran through the woods breathlessly,His chest and legs ached as he ran as fast as His little legs could carry him back to the mystery shack to grab his bike.

While this new drama unfolded Mabel was off on Her own search alone for Robbie which had let her to the old park He liked to hang out. It was that run down old one He had challenged Dipper to a fight in. For a moment it looked as if Her efforts had payed off. There in the far corner of the park sat a beat up old van just like Robbie's!

The spirited little girl happily ran towards it calling his name. As she approached the van a man she had never laid eyes on stepped out of the drivers seat and stared at her.

Mabel stopped dead in her tracks and stared back at him uneasily. There was something instantly off putting about the man. She got a bad feeling that sent a shiver up her spine.

The man was middle aged and lanky with greasy slicked back receding hair and a thin mustache. His eyes where sunken and dead looking,a sick strange smile spread across his thin lips as he took a small roll of duct tape out of his jacket.

"well hey there cutie pie...whats a sweet little thing like you doing out here all along honey? You need a ride somewhere?"

Mable looked around nervously for anyone else passing by but alas she was completely alone with the predator. She knew very well what kind of man this monster was,the world was full of these destroyers of innocence. The frightened little girl tried to turn and run but was easily chased down by the perverse desire driven beast.

Mabel kicked and screamed and struggled to no avail as he drug her to the van. With one hand he held her by the throat,with the other he opened the back door of his van where Mabel saw a dirty old mattress and unspeakable adult toys laid out. Various articles of blood stained childrens clothes laid in a pile in the corner. The poor little girl felt her stomach turn and screamed louder and kicked with all her might!

As Robbie came around the bend he saw the old park he used to hang out in all the time to avoid heading home. He slowed down and pulled over alongside the decaying old entrance. Robbie stepped out of the van and He stood underneath it and sighed. "Man..so many memories here ..." He muttered sadly.

He pulled a bottle of schnapps he had lifted from a gas station out of his jacket and took a deep swig off it. He would have been content to just pull his van under the bridge nearby until a shrill girls scream caught his attention.

Robbie looked around briefly and saw no one. He shrugged and took another sip of his liquor. He slid down the side of his van down to the ground and sat a moment lost in his thoughts until another shrill little scream caused him to sit upright and alert and look towards the park .

He wasted no time getting to his feet and bolting towards the park as fast as he possibly could. He leapt over old playground equipment and around decayed broken benches,his heart raced and he felt himself break into a sweat as he finally caught sight of a little girls legs vanishing into the back of a dirty old van. What happened next was a adrenalin rushed blur.

Without even a thought to His own safety Robbie ran to the aide of the child,grabbing her potential assailant with every ounce of strength he could summon. The element of surprise played well in his favor as the pedophile was too startled to really react to what was happening. Robbie landed a rain of blows upon the mans face with his angrily clenched fists. He sat on top of the man and continued to pummel him stopping only to look up at the little girl in the van. His eyes widened with horror when He saw it was that girl Mable,Dippers Sister cowering in the corner of the van looking at him through her little hands held over her face. That sweet natured little girl that carried a pet pig in her arms and wore silly little sweaters and collected stickers...He then saw the adult toys and the duct tape and a expensive looking camera. Bloodied little shirts and dresses,bloodied old stuffed animals. Trophies. He knew what the monster had in store for the little girl.

"You evil motherfucker..." His voice went lower and deeper then Mabel had ever heard and it made Her tremble. He glared right into the eyes and snarled,"What the Fuck is this shit?!"

The man laughed nervously and looked back at Mabel."She's fine! I wasn't going to hurt Her I swear! Just a little kissing maybe...we were gonna have some fun Hey,hey your not dumb kid! I got money! You name your price I'll write you a check here and now! Four grand,no six,Hell ten grand to just walk away and forget what you saw! Comon kid that's a lot of money! "

Robbie clutched the man by his throat and shook him roughly shouting in a pure rage,"You think I'd consider something that evil?! leave a little girl alone with you ?! You think you can buy her?! You sick fuck how could you even-shes just a baby you fucking animal! I'll kill you right here you piece of shit!"

What happened next frightened Mable beyond anything She had ever seen. Robbie had completely lost it. Seeing what he had meant to do to that innocent little girl stirred something in him. It was as if He had snapped and gone into a feral state. He bore what to Mable looked like fangs and sank them into the Mans face gnawing into him multiple times over and over. His screams where terror filled and high pitched as the rage crazed teen tore into his flesh. Robbie seemed inhuman,almost cannibalistic. She couldn't actually sit and watch but the glimpses she caught it looked like He was taking bites out of the man.

Robbie began beating the man senseless in his head,the sickening crunch of bone and splattering blood caused poor Mabel to scrunch up more and shiver. The mans initial screams of pain where soon rendered silent. And His body fell still against the ground as Robbie let him go. The anger drunk youth laid several kicks into his side before he spat on him.

Robbie turned to face Mable,blood and sweat running down his face,his eyes wide and frenzied. His fang like incisors where all She could stare at and she shook as he drew closer to Her in the back of the van.

She began to cry and whimper in fear. Seeing the girl like this saddened Robbie as his anger and adrenalin died down. Mabel was just a innocent kid in his eyes. He had never really given her too much thought other then the fact she was that asshole kid Dippers twin sister. She was just a silly quirky little girl with a pet pig and a huge imagination. It made Him feel sad that He was now basically a scary monster in her eyes. He could deal with a lot of things but not scaring a innocent kid. . He wiped his blood stained hands off and reached for her as his finger tips trembled.

He spoke as softly as He could,"Mable...please don't be afraid of me kid...I would never hurt you..I'm so sorry..sorry you had to see that...sorry I scared you...He was going to hurt you...hurt you worse then hell...I..lost it. I'm sorry Mable please trust me. Come here please..let me get you out of here..."

She stared at him silently a moment. His eyes where wide and looked full of fear and worry. She remembered all the things Stan had told her earlier and felt her fear melt away. Something in the girls heart told her Robbie would never hurt her. If Her fate was to have been that horrible mans She would have been dead by now. She had never seen this side of the frail spooky teenager. When She had seen Him teased or beaten up so many times before why hadn't He defended himself? There was definitely a mystery here. Dipper could probably solve it. She stared at him silently a moment,his hand outstretched and his face full of concern. Those strange haunting blue eyes. Mabel was afraid yet she felt that she could trust Robbie.

She took Robbie's hand and was gently guided out of the van by the youth who muttered in Her ear,"Donn look at him kid..." He picked her up in his arms and held her close. She buried her little face in the nape of Robbie's neck as she clutched his hoodie. Despite his fragile appearance He felt solid and surprisingly strong. She didn't want to tell him but truthfully she was a little afraid of Robbie. There was just something about what she had just seen that wasn't quite human. It was now the most terrifying things the girl had ever seen.

He carried Her out of the park silently. She could feel him tremble and She noticed He felt strangely cool despite the warm weather. Mabel could not remember ever being this close to Robbie. Rather like Her brother she had preferred to keep her distance from Robbie. There was something off putting she couldn't quite place. Yet here he was. That scary mean jerk both twins had hated so much being gentle and kind. He brought Her to the passenger side of the van,opening the door slowly before gently placing Her in the passenger seat. "You just sit tight a minute ok kid?..Your safe now ok? I promise."

Mabel nodded silently and Robbie made his way back around to the back of his van. He climbed in the back to look for something clean. Mable peeked around the corner and watched him dig around in a little dresser in the back. He pulled out a dark gray sleeveless shirt covered in black skulls and crosses and sat on his make shift bed. He peeled off the blood stained hoodie and old Misfits shirt. He tugged His blood soaked trademark gloves off and for a moment She caught a glimpse of those horrible scars He was so careful about keeping covered. Robbie's body was so gaunt and thin. His ribs and shoulder blades stood out so sharply,his muscles looked lean and tight. Across his body she noticed old marks coupled with the ones from the night she saw him in the diner. He tugged the shirt on and wiped his face and hands off on his old hoodie as best he could.

Her thoughts returned to the things Stan had told Her and Her heart sank as she couldn't help but wonder what His life must have been like all those years.

Robbie soon climbed into the drivers seat and looked over to Mabel."You ok short stuff?"

Mable smiled a little and replied "Yes. I think so just a little scared.."

Robbie's eyes saddened a little and he gripped the steering wheel tight.

"Are you scared of Me Mable?" His voice was low and sad.

Mable shook Her head no and sighed deeply. Poor Robbie looked so sad and worried.

"No way Robbie...you saved me..I don't wanna think about what might have happened if you hadn't come along...maybe I'm scared a little bit by what you did but not by you...Robbie...can I ask you something?"

The sullen youth shrugged and muttered,"Sure kid...ask away..I'm a open book"

Mabel looked around nervously and scrunched Her hands up a little."Robbie are you a Vampire or something? "

He stared at her silently for a moment and raised his eyebrow puzzled by the oddness of Her question. A Vampire? It certainly wouldn't be the oddest thing in Gravity Falls but for the most part Robbie was quite certain He was human regardless of his hatred for the summer sun and long sharp double incisors.

Robbie smiled faintly and he started the van."nope...Just a psycho...ask your bro..Hey lets just get you home ok Mabel? I'll get you home safe I promise 'kay?

Once again She found her gaze drawn to those alarming teeth of his.

The drive to the Mystery Shack was silent the whole way Robbie just watched the road ahead of him blankly. He knew there was a good chance He had just killed someone. Now there was definitely no hope,no chance of fixing anything. He loved freedom too much for jail or a mental hospital. He was already making peace with with his only option without ever giving Mabel any clue what was forming in his mind.

Mabel Herself was trying not to think about it but her thoughts where wandering back to the possibly dead man at the old park now too as Her shock and fear subsided.

The van pulled into the Mystery Shack parking lot swiftly,Robbie parked up front near the entrance and turned off the engine.

He carried the frightened girl inside,Mabel clung to Robbie tightly and she could see in his eyes He was worried now.

Robbie carried the girl to the living room and set her down gently upon the sofa. He sat next to her and silently stared blankly at the floor. His hair hung over his face and his whole body seemed to tremble faintly. His left foot shook nervously as the full seriousness of what He had done began to sink in.

Mabel looked over to Robbie sadly and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Robbie are you okay?...your scared now aren't you..."

She realized at this moment the entire time Robbie had driven her home and sat there with her The dark and spooky young man had remained bare armed. Usually those gloves where always there. He even slept in them on a camping trip according to Wendy which until recently just sounded really scuzzy and lame. He was hiding them all these years. His attempted suicide scars where right there in her face clear as day. It was unsettling to actually see them clearly.

"Robbie?..your really quiet...please tell me if your ok."

His voice was sad and shaky as he tried not to upset the girl.

"Mabel... you know I may not like your brother much..honestly I fucking hate him..but your pretty chill...I'm just glad your ok...I've been a loser all my life...saving you from that creep...its like at least I can go out having done one good thing with my life...I have to go now...I did something really bad...it doesn't matter why or what kinda guy he was all the cops will see is a murder...Robbie the psycho finally killed someone...That's what the whole town will say...you think they hate me now? I'd never get a fair trial and no offense kid but no one would listen to you...I'll either rot in solitary in some rotten jail upstate or rot in padded cell back in the psych ward...I cant handle that...I gotta go deal with this alone ok? Don't tell anyone you even saw me..less trouble for you...You just stay here and wait for your family got it?"

Mabel couldn't see his face but she could hear it in his voice. He had already tried once maybe this time He was going to finish what He started that day Stan had found him. Robbie was leaving and this time He was never coming back.

Mabel felt a bit startled when Robbie hugged her. She could hear his breathing was rapid and nervous. He hugged her tight like someone would hug you for the last time. He whispered softly in Her ear"Stay sweet ok kid?..don't be in a hurry to grow up..stay who you are..." He smiled sadly and stared out the window briefly before getting up to leave. The little girl could only sit there in dumbstruck silence as tears ran down her face. The boy who just saved her from a unspeakable fate was going off alone to seal his own and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Robbie walked through the front shop stopping a moment to look back over at the old book corner and one last look back at Stan's office and the sole photo of the little boy He was that had died somewhere inside his heart long long ago.

Robbie walked back out to His van and simply drove off to meet his destiny. He already knew how He wanted to die. No one was going to find Him this time,there would be no last minute salvation,no miracle just death. Sweet releasing death. Nineteen years snuffed out like a candle flame. So much never said,so much never seen or done. With a murder on His hands there was no future anyway. This was the only escape He could see.

He drove off to the one place He thought was fitting to end His life. The place he lost the only Girl He loved,where Dipper began to sew the seeds of his undoing in that town. To lookout point. Those high towering jagged cliffs that fell to over a thousand feet at the drop off point to the river below.

As He drove through town he passed the Lazy Susan's Diner He caught sight of Nate pulling into the Diner driving that beautiful new Ford Mustang in cherry red His Dad bought him for graduation. As He passed he also saw Wendy kneeling to hug that damn kid. Everything Dipper had said to him in the RV park must have been a lie. There He was with his hands all over Wendy. As if it where a final push to just let go. He floored it hard enough to make the tires screech as he shot down the main road out of town. This drew the attention of Wendy and Dipper who where able to catch sight of Robbie's van tearing off out of town. They lost no time Running over to Nate climbing into his car following in pursuit of Him.

Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel was tearfully spilling her heart out and telling Stan everything that had happened earlier. He sat wide eyed in horror. Not so much on Robbie's account for how He had handled the child predator but for how close He had coming to losing Mabel forever. The stark reality was She could have ended up like millions of children each year that vanish off the face of the earth never to be seen again. Not to say Robbie's obvious mental break wasn't troubling. This situation was clearly getting out of hand. As far as He knew it may have been too late to save that sad shy kid that marveled at his slight of hand magic and old books so long ago.


	5. Intermission

~A brief and lovely Intermission between chapters~

Hi there,It is I Seraphina. I do not normally do this but to amuse you will I deal with chapter 5 I thought you might like to visit with the star of this tale,our little Zombie,or possibly Vampire Robbie V!

The floors your child.

"Robbie peers nervously from around a corner and gazes out across the multitudes of the internet."

Fuck...nope...all my NO ,I'm out of here!

Seraphina~Oh come now Robbie you owe it to the kind readers to take a moment to share your views and your side of the story wont you favor us with your thoughts?

Robbie~Nope..these people are creepy,gotta bounce. see ya.

Seraphina~THEIR CREEPY?! THEIR CREEPY?! OH YOU LITTLE BASTARD! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE CREEP I SET THIS ALL UP FOR YOU! DONT YOU JUST WALK OUT WITHOUT A WORD TO THE PEOPLE! AFTER THAT HIDDEN MESSAGE CD SHIT YOUR ON THIN ICE WITH THESE PEOPLE! REDEEM YOURSELF OR DIE BOY!

Robbie~GO BURN IN HELL YOU CRAZY BITCH I AINT DOING NO SUCH THING! THEY ALL HATE ME NO MATTER WHAT I DO SO TO HELL WITH IT! IM GONNA GO GET HIGH AND PLAY DEVIL MAY CRY!"

"Homer Simpson style" WHY YOU LITTLE!

"strangles Robbie"

A physical altercation of brutal savagery ensues the likes of which would make Godzilla weep.

"On top of Robbie chocking him"

Seraphina~WHY WONT YOU DIE?!

Robbie~ACK! IM ALREADY DEAD!

Seraphina~0_o Sweet baby Jesus in a daffodil field...

Thus ends this miserably failed Intermission.


End file.
